1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed, wherein neighboring ends of the longitudinal strips are interconnected by a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, wherein the oscillating arm is pivotally connected to the connecting device about a pivot axis near one end.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. This prior art windscreen wiper device is designed as a “yokeless” wiper device, wherein no use is made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature.
In practice it has become apparent that, during use of the known windscreen wiper device, high forces are exerted on the connection between the connecting device and the oscillating arm. As a consequence thereof the wiper blade may get loose from the oscillating arm.